Harry Potter and the Road to Freedom (Sever the Bloodline Edition)
by The Astounding Mr. Arkwright
Summary: This is updated version of a story from my old profile of the same title. Several key plot points have changed, so be warned. Rated M for possibly offensive language, violence, military jokes, Monty Python references, non-sparkly vampires, myths, legends and anti-feminism. That's 2 warnings now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter and The Road to Freedom_**

 ** _Story by TheAstoundingMrArkwright_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Hello everyone, and welcome to the story. I'm TheAstoundingMrArkwright, formerly known as SumOfAllZeroes.

Soooo...yeah, it's been a minute and some change. Plenty of things are different; the largest of these being that I've actually moved away from my family home in Texas to serve in the military. I've been training for about half a year now and as such, am very tired. So, one day, as I was relaxing after my shift in my dormitory and I decided I'd at least give writing another try. So, here is the first story I've written in a year.

Cheers,

 _ **-A1C Arkwright-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Grim Reminder (Incorrigible Youth Edition)**

* * *

It is innately ingrained in the human psyche to fear that which our own wretched minds cannot stretch to comprehend; since the dawn of man 'til the postmodern age, it has been so, as we cling to the fading light, hiding from the crawling dark.

Hadrian Ulysses Peverell however...well, all he could comprehend was that he was different.

Known affectionately as Harry to his friends and The Boy Who Lived to various unscrupulous news outlets, he was a fairly average 14 year old wizard made famous-or infamous, depending on your view of it- by the reckless and autonomous actions of his parents.

On the evening of August 18th, 1977 Lily Evans-Potter, Harry's biological mother, gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy. He was named Harry James Potter and promptly christened in the weeks to follow. Harry's parents were overjoyed to be blessed with the gift of a child, and went out of their respective ways to make sure that Harry was both happy and healthy at all times.

It was but a few scarce months later that the Potter Family's idyllic life would be shattered.

On the afternoon of December 3rd, 1977, the Potter family had returned to their home in Godric's Hollow from vacationing at the family manor. After unpacking their belongings, the family had a fairly quiet evening in before turning in early.

What they awoke to could only be considered a hellish nightmare.

The house at Godric's Hollow was set alight by a pack of virulent Pureblood supremacists, led by Walden MacNair. Lily and James, having sent up an emergency alert, responded with a frantic wave of spellfire, taking down many of the fervent mob.

Unfortunately, MacNair made it through, freezing James and Lily in place, before murdering Harry. Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks arrived, rapidly unfreezing the two, only to be stunned by the two they freed. Lily and James, abandoning their better judgement, used powerful blood magic to form a contract with a high-ranking demon. In exchange for Harry's life, they would have a second son whom they would focus all their attention on, only realizing what they truly lost when it was truly gone.

However, what Harry was born as, was not what was returned to them; due to their desperation, Lily and James had failed to mention that they had wanted their son to be human upon return.

3 years later, Lily gave birth again, this time to a son named Eric. Eric was graced with praise and admiration for his parents' numerous ventures in the wizarding world. Quite naturally, the vast quantity of praise went to the young boy's head, leading to the belief that he could not be wrong. His parents seemed to agree with that idea, praising Eric and blaming (often unfairly so) Harry.

Ultimately, Harry didn't really care; or at least he didn't show it. All the boy wanted was just one day, one goddamn day where people wouldn't point at his red-violet eyes, alabaster fangs or snowy white skin, whisper their oh-so-inconspicuous questions to one another, or mumble obscenities behind his back.

As he entered Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron, tossing a 5 galleon tip to Tom on his way in, he came across a familiar blond haired face.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered, his father and mother wearing impassive masks of indifference.

"Malfoy." The young vampire sneered right back. The two went to pass each other, before joining hands in their traditional signature handshake.

"How've you been, brother?" The young Malfoy heir chuckled, the entire family visibly lightening up. Harry had spent every possible summer at the Malfoy manor after his first year at Hogwarts. From week 1, he, alongside Draco and their mutual friend Daphne Greengrass, had been thick as thieves, mainly due to their ability to look past Harry's blasphemous rebirth.

"More of the same, as it were."

"Greetings, Harry. I should hope Lily and James have been treating you right?" Narcissa extended her hand in greeting. Harry brushed his lips against the back of the elder woman's knuckles.

"Sadly, no, Aunt Cissy. As usual, Eric gets favoritism and I get frustrated." At this, her husband growled.

"My apologies, nephew. By now, I thought that they would know better than to rely on the words of a deviant like Trelawney, or, Dagon preserve us, _**Dumbledore**_." Lucius deadpanned while shaking his 'nephew's' hand.

"Well, uncle, I believe it was Einstein who said that the limits of stupidity were frankly incalculable. All I want is just a single day where I don't have to feel like a second-class citizen."

"Or worse", Draco chimed in. "The Potter family's dirty little secret."

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner, Draco." Their female friend quipped, her father following shortly behind.

"Worst. One-liner. Ever." Harry deadpanned.

"How've you been, _Cullen_?" At this, Harry, Draco and Lucius winced.

"Please don't joke about that; that's like comparing the American Founding Fathers to post-modern social justice warriors." At this, Daphne slugged him in the arm.

"Least it's better than being guilty of everything wrong that could possibly happen in a single household through some inexplicably odd and immeasurable connection." At this, Draco and Daphne just gave solitary nods of sympathy, as Eric Potter, the "Boy Who Lived", flanked on both sides by his Auror parents, waved and blew kisses to his leagues of fans.

"Ugh, you can almost see the sheer arrogance just radiating off of him." Daphne said, looking a bit green around the gills.

" "Which one?"" Harry and Lucius laughed.

"Aw, shit. Harry?"

"Yep. They spotted us. Can anyone cast a quick disillu…?" However, Harry's family now looked slightly confused, glancing around the area where they last saw the Malfoys. After a moment's search, Lily grew bored and tugged her husband and son back to their day of shopping.

"They were looking right at us! How did they miss us?" Lucius asked confusedly.

" That would be my doing." Harry quipped, his smile growing wide. "Corpse demon, remember?"

" Harry… That was more effective than when James used the Cloak to prank Severus!" Narcissa laughed, hugging her nephew. Harry just blushed; whether this was due to Narcissa's praise, or the fact that she had a tendency of pressing him into her... rather voluptuous assets...even during platonic hugs.

Draco and Daphne just smirked.

After gathering the usual necessities, Harry thanked the Malfoys for their company and said his goodbyes. After hugging Draco and Daphne and promising to Floo over the day before the start of term so they could travel in tandem, he boarded the Knight Bus back to Potter Manor.

* * *

You there. Yes, you, you ruddy deviant. The one spending time reading this instead of, I dunno, making a sandwich. Yeah, glad you're here.

Now, can you think of the last time you got into an argument with someone you really freaking care about? Doesn't have to be anyone in particular, could be your friend, parent, sibling, you get the drill.

Remember how petty it was?

Now imagine that your entire life was full of those moments, only within the context of a genuinely bad situation; you yourself have done nothing wrong, and yet, the people who mean the most to you (or should, at the very least) blame you for something that you had nothing to do with.

That's how Harry's morning was going.

"YOUNG MAN, YOU GET BACK IN HERE OR I WILL SEAL THIS HOUSE DOW-" At this point, Harry stood, cold, neutral gaze of red freezing the heated glare thrown his way.

"Do it." At his tone, Lily stood stock-still.

"You goddamn ingrate! First, you talk down to your brother and now you disrespect your mother?! Who do you think you are?!" Harry's collective discontent released at that moment, raw, smoldering rage manifesting in the form of a sick red haze.

"...Do whatever pleases you, but I will not suffer you fools gladly any longer. This house has never been a home for me." Lily, obviously being the one of lesser intellect, jeered at Harry as he turned to leave.

"Good, and don't bother coming back for anything you own, because James'll burn it!"

At this, Harry let out a dry chuckle.

"What do I need to come back for?! _Everything I own is in Draco's room, ready to be brought to the train to Hogwarts_!"

At this, James flinched.

With but a snap of the fingers, the eldest Peverall was gone.

 **(In the interest of time...)**

Harry gave a heavy sigh as he and his friends sat in their compartment. They all looked up, their gazes connected in similar lines of thought.

"Ready?" Malfoy inquired.

"Let's do this!" They all cheered, as the iron horse roared to life, chugging along to its scheduled destination.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ And that's the first chapter done. I'll try to get a chapter done every week, hopefully early on Saturday.

So, if you enjoyed this story, feel free to like and favorite. If you have a comment, or you'd like to leave a message, feel free to do so.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you again soon!

Cheers,

 _ **-A1C Arkwright-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Good morning everybody, TheAstoundingMrArkwright here. So I decided in the next chapter that I was going to apply a few general changes to Hogwarts and the wizarding world. As a result, Luna is now an adorable zombie (Look up Zombina from Monster Musume, and you get the idea.) Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy.

(I don't own the original J.K. Rowling version of Harry Potter; this is just my original plotline…..I also don't own the references included in any of the chapter titles. )

*sigh*

 **-A1C Arkwright**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Make Yourself (Colorful)**

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was largely uneventful, minus the usual banter that went on between Draco, Daphne and Harry.

However, that is not to say that it was quiet.

Apparently, a red-headed first year, as well as Eric, had thought it funny to begin bullying a smaller girl by the name of Cho Chang. This was not taken very well by a blond third-year girl, who made it very clear that such actions were unacceptable.

Now dear reader, how do you think you would respond if a social hero with the influential span of...hmm, let's give Eric the benefit of the doubt and say...Super Mario Brothers...acted out in a manner viewed as socially and generally dishonorable? What would win out, fame or action? Because if you think that the young blond girl would win out over a league of fangirls, especially in a socially backwards nation stuck in the 1900's, you would be very, very wrong.

By the time Harry and crew had stepped off the train, the girl's peers were already brooding on a suitable punishment for the blonde's offensive act. The ringleader of the vengeful clique acted quickly, wand in hand, the appropriate jinx sworn with nary a word whispered to the wind. Red magelight streaked through the open air, eager to meet victim flesh…

...Only to waver and die in the gaze of the Peverall heir.

"You coward." Harry's glare harshened, gemstone eyes glittering dangerously as the eldritch magic of his forebear crept into his gaze.

As the bully and her cronies gazed deep into the eyes of the young corpse demon, the world around them began to change. It was as if all the vivacious hues and shades of the night sky gave way to a dreary monochrome, as though the young vampire's punishment was sucking away the joy from the world they once knew.

It was then that the first girl witnessed what hid in the monochromatic depths; floating there in the vastness of this bleak and blind world were monoliths, massive stone architecture frozen in space and time, doused in a foul, pallorous slime. As she read the runes on the monoliths, a voice, resounding as though it were from the poor girl's head, echoed through the void.

 ** _"Betwixt the worlds of life and death, there stood a mighty tree,_**

 ** _Forg'd from the fabric of the cosmos itself._**

 ** _For timeless aeons, it fed its roots with the souls of the damned,_**

 ** _And its leaves with the purest of souls._**

 ** _But somewhere deep within the massive construct,_**

 ** _Through layer and layer of bark and wood,_**

 ** _Lay cosmic nightmares dreaming._**

 ** _Ia, children, fear thee well the arrival of the Dead Ones,_**

 ** _For e'er the sun grow cold,_**

 ** _Or the light of hope be absent from the Earth,_**

 ** _They shall come again, not as priests,_**

 ** _But as vengeful judges to cleanse the world._**

 ** _My children, my flock, may ye ne'er live to see the day,_**

 ** _That the Dead Ones free themselves from the Bonds of Norn,_**

 ** _For the world shall be as violent,_**

 ** _Wild and free as they are._**

 ** _The Time of Great Purification draws nearer;_**

 ** _Pray well, daughters and sons,_**

 ** _For you shall know them by the trail of blood and strife."_**

The poor girls must have been a bit overtaxed, what with a massive influx of eldritch prophecy shoved rather forcefully into their thick, little skulls, as they ended up fainting dead-away.

"Serves the dumb twats right; really, a Stinging Jinx to the back? What honor is there if your prey can't fire back?" Malfoy queried.

"Shame. 50 shekels say she heads to Gryffindor."

"The blonde or the 8 ones you dropped to the dirt with that Visual Curse of yours?"

"The blonde is thankful, but has a name."

"How rude of me." Hadrian merely about-faced as Draco just tried to stutter out an answer. "Hadrian Peverell, Revenant-Class Undead and Witchhunter-at-Law. Might I get your name, miss…?"

The odd girl gave a small smile as she extended her slender hand.

"Luna Lovegood." Hadrian smiled.

"Xenophilius' daughter?" The girl's eyes widened. "No worries; your father is by and large the most truthful and interesting journalist in the magical world at this point in time."

Luna blushed "Yes."

"I'm assuming the girls were Prophet readers, then?"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. I'm a metahuman, same as you." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...you wouldn't happen to be a ghoul, would you?" Again, the girl's eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"The stitches around your right eye haven't completely healed; you also have some going from your trachea down to your upper chest...and no, I'm not staring there." Harry stated factually.

"Your eyes have dulled in hue slightly, as though your soul was at one point fractured in multiple places...but I'll believe you may tell me that when you're ready. And lastly, you have a different postulate that you adhere to, one outside of their own comprehensible line of reason."

"In short…?"

"They're pissed that you told Eric off."

At this, the girl looked downcast.

"It's perfectly acceptable to have a differing standpoint on what to believe. Hell, it's what makes the world as whimsically beautiful as it is. It's when we allow hope and faith in one another to die, that we end up in full blown violence over something as simple as the time of day." Here, he gently poked Luna on her forehead.

"Do the world a massive favor, Luna; keep the faith alive and love other people just the same as you do now. Unconditionally. Because if we can't do that much, we're doomed to fail." Hadrian stood to accompany Draco to the Grand Hall.

"My mother...she was my forebear. She resurrected me at the cost of shortening her own life 50 years. She died the very next day."

…

"I've been told that in our situation, others pity us because they feel we shall never know the love of a caring god." Hadrian monologued. "I wholeheartedly disagree; it just shows how much the powers that be must care to give us a second chance at improving the lives of others and punishing the wicked."

Harry paused for a moment.

"If you should ever need an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on, seek me out, Luna."

With these words of parting, Draco and Hadrian marched onward, their female companion following slightly behind, the flowers of hope within her now in full bloom.

* * *

 **A/N:** Christ alive, that one was a doozy. Anyway, thank you for reading. I would like to wish any American friends who've read this far a happy Independence Day. Might be a little late when I upload, so I'll try to keep on that next time.

With that said, if you like this story, feel free to follow, favorite, comment, send a PM, the whole nine. I'll see you all next Saturday with the new chapter. Till then, have a lovely day!

Cheers,

 **-A1C Arkwright**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Aaaaannndddd, we're back. Ladies and gents, this is TheAstoundingMrArkwright back with a brand new chapter with a possibly fair use title in the chapter heading. So, just a fair warning; I'm going to try to get Chapter 4 out on Friday, as I'm going to be participating in the pre-release for the next Magic: The Gathering set. Key word being 'try'.

 **Update: 16 Jun 2016-** This particular chapter apparently was very difficult for my muse to formulate into a workable format, so as a result, it's way late. The pre-release was...pretty good, and now I've got a pretty workable strategy in both Magic and writing.

In order to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna try to start working on Chapter 4 tomorrow **(17 Jun 2016)** , which will most likely be the last update till class starts on the 20th.

Anyway, let's get this one started.

 **(Still don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work. Or the chapter title.)**

Cheers,

 **-A1C Arkwright-**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My Life on Fire (Waking Up)**

* * *

 _The young sorcerer forged on, his breath hot and ash-laden in his lungs, each second renewing the searing pain as he sprinted through the burial grounds._

 _'In-2-3-4…'_

 _The pouring rain, had formed fresh puddles in the cemetery soil. Every step was the equivalent of a jerking jaunt through quicksand._

 _'Out-2-3-4…'_

 _That ancient song of Thor crashed through the sky, as fierce and primal as it were in the days of yore. The sound deafened the Fate-sewn pair, drowning out the morbid curse there spoken._

 _'In-2-3-4…'_

 _A flash of green lightning flew from the Dark Lord's wand, screaming across the sky towards the warlock's target._

 _'Out-2…' The lightning travelled through the young man's body, as he crumpled downward, landing face-first in the mud…_

* * *

Luna Lovegood woke with a start. Despite popular belief, dear reader, the living dead, while not necessarily requiring sleep due to the absence of several vital organ functions, including the normal rhythm of the brain's higher electrical functions, still benefited from various stages and lengths of rest.

Regardless of the various physiological functions of our favorite flesh-hungry female reanimated corpse, her heart was wracked with worry.

Before she had settled into bed the previous night, she had divined upon her fellow metahuman, Hadrian Peverell. Firstly, the man had to have been fairly skilled for his age; Witchhunter-at-Law was a fairly ambiguous position for one to earn at 14, Revenant-Class or not.

Secondly, she had felt but a small tremor of his latent eldritch magic. In that scarce instance, she was eternally grateful that she was not on the receiving end.

Albus Dumbledore was well known for his defeat of the Dark Warlock, Gellert Grindelwald, due to his ability to strategise and outwit Grindelwald without using dark spells or curses. 'Lord' Voldemort was feared, rightfully so, due to his almost fetishist obsession over violence and causing pain to others with his dark magic.

Eldritch magic and the magic of nature itself had no moral alignment, merely varying degrees of impartiality. Corpse demons possessed powers of deception, misdirection and even suggestive influence. The core element behind this was the fact that their magic was far below the spectrum of perception; all it took was a glance into the eyes of one at just the right time and you were at their mercy.

It was this cosmic insignificance that made the ultimate goal of Voldemort's agenda utterly pointless; for what could a mere fragment of a man do against an abomination of strange aeons, that which had long fed upon the Earth's bounty, and the closest thing to a living god?

To even be able to perceive such a thing chilled Luna to her very core at the thought of a 14 year old holding what may be the fate of the universe itself.

But, ah, thirdly! Thirdly...Harry seemed to carry a unique sense of justice and mercy to those who could not defend themselves, as well as swift punishment and infallible vengeance upon those who dared prey upon the weak.

It was a sentiment that amazed Luna, revitalizing her sense of hope that things could ultimately change for the better.

In addition to the young vampire's moral compass, his physical features...well, while most certainly unique, Luna didn't find them to be terribly unappealing. The gem-like glow of his eyes had seemed to brighten and dull in tune with his emotion, at one moment being as meek and gentle as the Sheepdog itself, the next as fierce and harsh as a mighty Judge, ready to carry out law and order at a second's notice. Given the proper framing of Hadrian's smooth angular features, as well as his fairly average build, he presented the image of a nobleman, well versed in chivalry and magical society.

And, if Luna had to be quite honest, she just might think he was a bit cute.

Glancing at her clock, she noted that she had around 3 hours until breakfast started. She groaned; she could never get back to sleep after 0300 hours. Deciding to make productive use of her time, she absent-mindedly began to check over her class supplies.

* * *

After he finished his morning run, Hadrian showered and changed before meeting up with Draco and Daphne for breakfast, eager and ready for the new day ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 4's gonna take place on the Friday of the first week back at Hogwarts. Expect conflict between siblings, Monty Python and general hilarity.

Cheers,

 **-A1C Arkwright-**


End file.
